Define:Date
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: Miroku overhears Kagome and Sango talking about a very important date kagome has, but by the time it gets around to Inuyasha she's supposedly getting married! What will our poor hanyou do? Inukag.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! *looks around and sees angry lawyers* Heh, heh I was just kidding. Please don't hurt me.  
  
Okay, this was originally gonna b one huge 1-shot, but I've decided to break it up into smaller chappies. Not that it really matters to u guys though. It's all typed though, so the more you review, the faster new chapters will b up.  
  
Date~ Noun, 7) a. An engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest. b. One's companion on such an outing.  
  
Define: Date~ Chapter 1 By Endless Moonlight  
  
Kagome dug through her giant yellow backpack for a while before pulling out a smaller bag and standing up. "Sango, I'm gonna go to the hot spring nearby. Wanna come?  
  
"Sure." Sango replied standing up as well.  
  
"Shippo, try to keep an eye on Miroku." Shippo nodded in agreement with Kagome's request. Then Kagome swung the bag over her shoulder. "We'll be back in time for dinner." Then the two girls left for the hot spring, taking Kirara with them just in case a demon was to attack.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, is there something you wanted to talk about?" Sango asked sinking into the water next to her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, actually." Kagome smiled a little at how well Sango had come to know her. Her friends back in her time had known her for years and still couldn't do it. That thought saddened her for a moment, but she quickly put it aside and continued. "We're only a day's walk from the village, right?"  
  
"And the well?" Sango asked knowing where this was headed. Kagome smiled sheepishly, and that confirmed Sango's suspicion. "Yes we should be back tomorrow night just before the sun sets. You want to go back to your time, right?"  
  
"Mmmhmm...Can you help me sneak to the well?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I suppose, but wont Inuyasha be angry?" Kagome knew what Sango said was true, Inuyasha would be mad, but there was really no avoiding that. Even if she did mangage to sneak past him to the well without him catching her, there would still be a fight when she came back, or worse, when he came to get her.  
  
"I know..." Kagome sighed.  
  
"So why do you want to go back? If you don't mind me asking. Do you have one of those exam things again?" Sango asked.  
  
"I have a date..." Kagome said blushing a little and sinking into almost completely under water in attempt to hide it. Sango just gave her a strange look.  
  
"Um, Kagome, what's a date?" She asked.  
  
"huh?" Kagome rose out of the water slightly so she could speak. "Ohh, that's right. Or course you wouldn't know hat a date is. Kagome just now realize this.  
  
"So what is it?" Sango asked again, now even more curios that before.  
  
Um..." Kagome paused to think for a moment. "Okay, well, in my time; before you get engaged and stuff, you go on dates too see if you love each other. Then, if you do, you will most likely get married. If you don't though, then you break up and you have no obligation to marry that person."  
  
"What do you do on these dates?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, lots of things. You usually go out to dinner, and sometimes you might do something else too. If you really like the person, and they like you too, then you kiss...and...um..." Kagome was now blushing a little. "Ohh, you go out on another date too." She said recovering.  
  
"But, what about Inuyasha? I thought that you two..." Sango let her sentence linger, not wanting to say too much. Kagome sighed and sunk deeper into the water once more. She only stayed up enough to talk.  
  
"It's a nice thought...but he's in love with Kikyo." She said sadly. "Besides, it's really important that I go on this date."  
  
"Why is it so-" Sango stopped mid sentence and quickly sunk into the water as much as Kagome. She looked up at where the water of the hot spring met the land and saw Kirara fast asleep. "Did you hear that?" She whispered. Kagome nodded. Sango slowly reached to the bottom of the spring and grabbed a rather large rock. Then she quickly tossed it at the nearby bushes and they both heard a satisfying thud.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, it's not what you think!" Miroku said popping up out of the bushes waving his hands in front of his face.  
  
"You pervert!" Kagome yelled waking Kirara. Before Kirara could even react Sango threw another rock, knocking the monk out. Then the girls quickly got out and dressed before he woke from his coma induced sleep.  
  
Kagome bent down and poked one of Miroku's two very large lumps. "Don't you think we should-" Kagome started, but Sango interrupted her.  
  
"He'll be fine." She said glaring at the unconscious monk. Then she put her towel backing Kagome's bag and let her hair down. They had both put it up so it didn't get wet.  
  
"Are you sure we should just leave him?" Kagome asked again. Sango just rolled her eyes and continued back to camp, but not before she signaled for Kirara to stay when Kagome wasn't looking. Kagome quickly grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with her friend.  
  
Okay, give me 5 reviews, or flames, doesn't matter which, and I'll give u a new chapter. I don't care if I get 5 flames. It just want something. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...just a manga which has bcome my new bible...  
  
Yay! I got 6 reviews! Date~ Noun, 7) a. An engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest. b. One's companion on such an outing.  
  
Define: Date~ Chapter 2 By Endless Moonlight  
  
"So Kagome," Sango said resuming their conversation. "Why is this date with the guy from your time so important?"  
  
"I need to break up with him. I don't wanna keep leading him on." Kagome said with a sigh. "My friends keep pushing for me to go out with him, but I really don't want to."  
  
"Because of Inuyasha?" Sango said causing Kagome to glare at her.  
  
"I never said that!" Kagome went into defensive mode.  
  
"So you're saying you don't care for him?" Sango said knowing this would get something out of Kagome.  
  
"I...I...I didn't say that either..." She said blushing a little. "I'm not sure how I feel about him yet..." The second she said it a voice popped into her head screaming liar. She knew exactly how she felt about him, she. She was just to scared to admit it to anyone but herself yet. So, she did the first thing she could think of, change the topic to Sango and Miroku. "At least I don't have feelings for a lecher!" Now Sango was blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
"I do not!" She said nervously. "Why would you think that? All her does is grope me..." She said, a little sadness filling her voice.  
  
"So you haven't noticed?" Kagome said giving Sango just enough to get her curiosity.  
  
"Noticed what?" She asked.  
  
"He only gropes you anymore..." Sango smiled a little and fixed her gaze on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo said jumping into his adopted mother's arms. "I tried to stop him, but he was too strong." He wailed.  
  
"It's okay Shippo, it wasn't your fault." Kagome said wrapping her arms around the kit.  
  
"Inuyasha wouldn't even try to help me." He said pointing an accusing finger at hanyou, not missing a chance to tattle.  
  
"Feh. It was your job to stop him, not mine." Inuyasha said opening his big mouth. "It's not like anything I said could have stopped the damn lecher anyway."  
  
"You could have tried!" Kagome yelled up at him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"SIT!" She yelled again, causing Inuyasha to come crashing down from the tree he was in.  
  
"What the heel was that for wench!?" Inuyasha demanded starting to pick himself up.  
  
"Sit." Kagome reunited Inuyasha with his good friend dirt. Inuyasha however, greeted it with mumble curses. "The first was for not even trying to stop Miroku from spying on us and the second was for calling me a wench!" Inuyasha didn't say anything else, except the occasional mumble of course, and jumped back up in his tree. Kagome just rolled her eyes and started to make some instant ramen. That might at least get him talking to her again.  
  
So what did u think? I kno it was insanely short. Sry. It just seemed like the bast place to end it. As I said b4, give my 5 reviews, flames whatever, and I'll give you a new chapter. Reviews r definitely more appreciated though.  
  
Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro: u were the first one to review. Yay! I luv the expressions 2 btw ^_^  
  
Kagome-the-Halfbreed: u added me 2 ur favorite author list? I feel so special. The only other person 2 do that was some weirdo. They were obsessed with body switching stories...it was kinda weird.  
  
lukina starhopper: peas and carrots?  
  
O2: is my grammar and stuff really that bad? O_o I use spell check so didn't think it was so bad....guess I was wrong.  
  
And also soooooo much thanks to: HanyouGal, and PadFootCc! Sry, I just don't know what else 2 say 2 u guys. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why!!! Why must u put me through this every time! I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA!!!! I need to go and have a good cry now....  
  
  
  
Date~ Noun, 7) a. An engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest. b. One's companion on such an outing.  
  
Define: Date~ Chapter 3 By Endless Moonlight  
  
"How much longer?" Shippo asked. He was sitting on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Well Shippo," Kagome said trying not to scream at the kit. "Since we were only ten minutes from the village the last time you asked five seconds ago...I'd say we've still got about tem minutes left."  
  
"Ohh..." He said stopping to think for a moment. "Hey Kagome-"  
  
"If you don't shut up right now-" Inuyasha said over his should. Kagome interrupted his threat though.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She tried to make it sound like she was annoyed. The truth of the matter was, they were all relieved that Shippo stopped. The rest of the way back was in silence, Kagome only wished Inuyasha had said something sooner....probably wanted to get back at me for last night. She thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miroku?" Shippo approached the monk.  
  
"Yes Shippo?" He said opening his eyes from meditation.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" He asked receiving a suspicious look from the monk.  
  
"I feel fine." He stated, confused by the kit's question. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"The girls both left to bath twenty minutes ago and you haven't tried to go after them yet." He said innocently. This caused Miroku to sweat drop, and Inuyasha who was nearby face fault.  
  
"That's because they're not." He said confidently once her recovered. "And since, as you said Shippo, left twenty minutes ago, I'm sure Kagome has made it back to her time by now."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Sango said entering the hut.  
  
"He's just upset because he found out Kagome left." Shippo explained. Sango just nodded in understanding and agreement.  
  
"Why did she go back!?" Inuyasha demanded of Sango.  
  
"She asked me not to tell you." Sango answered calmly as she helped herself to a bowl of the soup she and Kagome had left to cook earlier.  
  
"Do you know why she left Miroku?" Shippo asked curiously, and Miroku nodded.  
  
"But of course Shippo." He said officially. Sango gave him a dirty look.  
  
"And how, may I ask, did you come across this information?" She asked, though it was clear she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, I may have overheard something when I was *ahem* checking on you and Lady Kagome to make sure no demon had attacked last night." He answered smoothly. Sango just whacked him on the head and continued eating.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha said to the barely conscious Miroku. He had gotten tired of waiting.  
  
"She's on a very important date." Apparently he was proud of his new found knowledge of Kagome's time.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha was clearly not impressed.  
  
"Well, I believe she said you go and have dinner with the person you plan to marry." He said confidently. Since he really wasn't paying much attention to the conversation because he was...otherwise occupied? The monk decided to add in what he might have missed. "And if you decided you want to marry the person, then you kiss them."  
  
This last comment caused Sango to choke on the food she was eating and Shippo and Miroku immediately rushed over.  
  
"Sango! Are you alright?" Shippo asked sweetly.  
  
"Here, Lady Sango, drink some water." Miroku said handing her a cup. She drank it and when she was done she whacked Miroku on the head.  
  
"You baka! That's not what a date is!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Hey," Shippo said looking around. "Where'd Inuyasha go?"  
  
Okay...well, I'm getting somewhere. Please review!  
  
Candace~ u were the 1st 2 review the last chapter! Yay!  
  
Angel~ don't worry...it will get better, I hope. O, and yes this is Inu/Kag. Add make it San/Mir too, but I can't really make it fit in. As far as pairings 4 Inuyasha and Kagome though, that's all I'll ever write.  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3~ You added me 2 ur favorites list 2! Ur so sweet! I didn't think my grammar and stuff was that bad either...I can't really tell though b/c I'm horrible with that stuff. I just have 2 trust spell check.  
  
Rei~ that's cool. I'm always worried that they're OOC.  
  
Cosmik~ I know my chapters r short, but as I said in the beginning, this was meant 2 b a one shot, but then I decided 2 split it up into chapters. I've found more people review that way too, so then I have a better idea of how well of a writer I am. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuysha....I do own my story though....well, kinda. So don't go and steal it! I will never 4 give u!  
  
Me got 6 reviews!!!   
  
Date~ Noun, 7) a. An engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest. b. One's companion on such an outing.  
  
Define: Date~ Chapter 4 By Endless Moonlight  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome announce upon entering her house. "Hello?" She asked again after no one answered. Then she went into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was a note on the table.  
  
Kagome, In case you come back and we're not here, Me and grandpa had to go to Sota's School play. See you if your still at home When we come back.  
Love,  
Mom p.s. if you need anything go ahead and take it.  
  
Kagome sighed and set the note down, flipping it over. She then grabbed the nearby pen and quickly scribbled down her own note. When she was done she turned to see what time it was. Her eyes widened when she saw it was already six. She only had an hour to get ready for her date with Hojo! Then Kagome ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha slowed to a normal walking pace as he neared the well. Why was he here? Why was he even bothering to go after the young miko? What did he care if she got married? Inuyasha demanded of himself as he came to the clearing where the well stood. He sat down next to it and looked down into its depths.  
  
Who was he kidding? He knew exactly why he was here. He knew exactly why he wanted to go after her. He couldn't bear to lose her. It didn't matter how. Losing her to death, to the future, or to someone else...it was all the same in the end. He was left alone. Alone and hurt.  
  
But, all the same, he sat in front of the well in denial. Not willing to admit even to him self how he really felt. It wasn't his fault she left anyway. So there was no reason to go after her....but she went on what of those date things...  
  
"Who would want to be with you anyway!" He yelled though the well as if she could hear him. "He can have you for all I care!" Inuyasha got up and started to walk away. That only made the nagging in the back of his mind worse...  
  
He'd get her...but only because if he didn't she'd get married and then wouldn't want to gather shards anymore. That's right the shards...that would work. Then her turned around and jumped through the well.  
  
~*~  
  
The doorbeel rang and Kagome quickly slipped into the sandles that matched her dress and answered it. "Hi Hojo." She said with a polite smile.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "Good. You look great Kagome." He complimented.  
  
"Um, you too." She said following him outside and down the shrine steps to the street where his car was waiting.  
  
There's yet another chapter. I kno they're short, but it was supposed 2 b all one fic. Once again, reviews = chapters. Enough said.  
  
Yay! Cheria was the 1st 2 review!  
  
mkh2 ~I made u laugh? Kewl. I really don't think I'm that funny. U didn't fall 2 far down did? U okay?  
  
Kagomehigurashlx~okay, this is the last time I'll say it, they won't b ne longer...i think. Please stop bugging me about it, k?  
  
Inu no Miko~ I made u laugh 2? That's so cool. ^_^  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3~ thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Aqua-baka~ thanks putting me on ur fav list. ^_^ please review 2 though. That's the only way I kno how many people read it. I mean, if I can neway. I'd love it if u did. Review r so nice. I guess people who post fics 2 understand better though. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: now, let's think about this. If I owned Inuyasha, Kikyo would b on number 57 of her list of 1,000 very painful deaths, and Inuyasha and Kagome would b together already.  
  
7 reviews!!! The most for a chapter so far!   
  
Date~ Noun, 7) a. An engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest. b. One's companion on such an outing.  
  
Define: Date~ Chapter 5 By Endless Moonlight  
  
Only once Inuyasha was standing on the roof just below Kagome's window did Inuyasha once again begin to have second thoughts. He quickly pushed them aside, managed to open her window, and jumped inside. He quickly looked around before his ears drooped. She wasn't there. A single thought ran through his head...He was too late... Inuyasha stood there for a moment as Kagome's scent washed over him and flooded his sensitive nose. It was at least ten minutes old. He had come to get her, and would no matter what. He had made his mind up. Cautiously he made his way to the door, remembering too well the time when her kid brother and burst into the room and almost gave him a heart attack.  
  
Her slowly opened the door and listened for any sign of life. He was listening so closely to the silence that when he heard Buyo meow he panicked and quickly shut the door. Once her realized how stupid he was being and that it was just a cat he exited Kagome's room. He slowly made his way downstairs wondering where everyone was. There was always someone at her house when he had come before...  
  
When he went into the kitchen he saw a note lying carelessly on the table. The he looked now and read the very messily written note. Whoever had written it was in a hurry...or had one of the messiest handwritings in the world.  
  
Date with Hojo, be back before 10. If Inuyasha comes tell him I'll be back tomorrow, and to NOT Stay here and wait for me. -Kagome  
  
Inuyaha's ears drooped and he crumpled the note up in annoyance. There was no way her was leaving now. He stomped back up to Kagome's room and sat on her bed to wait for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha had sat on Kagome's bed waiting for what seemed like forever when he heard voices coming from outside. Her family had already come home from wherever they had gone. They didn't know he was there though. Luckily no one had thought to enter Kagome's room He moved off the bed and over to the window. He saw Kagome and some guy he didn't recognize. He knew he had to be that Hobo person that she was going to get....he didn't want to think about it. It was stupid. Why did her care if she...it was stupid!  
  
He tried to listen to their conversation, but they were talking in hushed voices and too far away for him to really make out anything that they were saying. They both seemed to be nervous. Then he saw Kagome look up at Hobo, and hobo leaned down to kiss her. He was about to jump out of the window right then and there and yell at him, but before he could, the what appeared to be a kiss, was already over. He backed away from the window. He really didn't want to see anymore.  
  
He slowly sat on the bed. Was this how it felt when she saw him with Kikyo? No wonder she always cried....but she was getting married to this guy, so why did she even care? It didn't matter now...nothing mattered now. He lost her. It was as simple as that. He heard Kagome open and close the door, interrupting his now very depressing thoughts.  
  
He stood up and made his way to the window. Inuyasha could hear Kagome coming up the steps now, and he couldn't stand to see her. Not when he looked like this. He knew he looked like he was about to cry...he felt it too, and he would be damned if anyone saw him so weak like this. He jumped out of the window and ran to the well...leaving this time for another.  
  
Kagome tiredly made her way into her room and walked over to the open window. "I could have sworn I shut this before I left..."  
  
  
  
So, what do u guys think? Yes, it was short...I kno. Please tell me what you thought though! I also apologize for not getting this up as quickly as I had thought I would.  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3~yay! U reviewed 1st this time! Ur such a loyal reviewer!!! I think u've reviewed every chapter!  
  
Aqua-baka ~ u reviewed this time. ^_^ I'm so happy! They was I write is pleasing to read? Wow, I think that's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten!  
  
Angel ~u think I'm funny 2? Wow...i guess I really don't give myself enough credit...i always thought I gave myself way too much...  
  
Ks-Starshine ~ yeah, it is really cute when he does that. ^_^ that's how I came up with the whole idea. Lol.  
  
chaos-bringer23 ~I'm not sure what u were asking, but I hope that this chapter explained it for u.  
  
Hadley-chan ~ yeah, poor Inu, it's just so much fun to torture him and Kagome though.  
  
aphy69~thanks 4 reviewing! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer~ don't own it...don't bug me.  
  
Only 5 reviews this time...I'm a little disappointed, but hey, I keep my promises! Date~ Noun, 7) a. An engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest. b. One's companion on such an outing.  
  
Define: Date~ Chapter 6 By Endless Moonlight  
  
Hojo opened the door and got out of the car. Then he walked over to the other side of the car wit the intention of opening the door for Kagome as well, being the polite guy he was. Kagome, however, was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice and opened the door herself, nearly hitting him.  
  
"Ohh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She asked snapping out of it and noticing what almost happened.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He said smiling. "Don't worry about it." Kagome got out of the car and then the both walked up the steps to the shrine in silence. "I had a really great time." He said once the reached the top and turned to face each other.  
  
"Um, yeah, me too..." Kagome's answer wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Hojo's though.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure your feeling alright?" He asked for what Kagome was sure had to be at least the fifth time that night.  
  
"I'm fine..." She said looking up at him. She was about to tell him the thing she had been dreading to tell him this whole date when he leaned now to kiss her. Kagome caught completely off guard turned her head at the last second so he just barely missed her lips. From anywhere else though, it would have been nearly impossible to tell.  
  
Hojo pulled away quickly, slightly surprised at what had happened. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"  
  
"It's okay." Kagome interrupted. "I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
"Why?" He asked, causing Kagome to sigh.  
  
"I never should have let it get this far." She said looking him in the eye to make sure he got the idea. "Hojo, you're a really great guy and all but...I just don't think this is going to work out between us." She hoped that she didn't really hurt his feelings. He realy was a great guy, a little dense but...  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Look there's a lot of great girls out there that would love to go out with you." She said trying to cheer him up a little. "If you want, we can still be friends?" She half asked. The second comment seemed to cheer him up a little.  
  
"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you around then." He said as he stared to leave.  
  
"Bye." Kagome watched him go down the steps for a moment. She felt a little guilty as she walked inside and wondered if anyone had ever broken up with him before.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, you're home." Mrs. Higurashi (help me on spelling guys) walked up to her daughter and gave her a welcoming hug.  
  
"Did Sota do good? In his play I mean." She said when her mother ended the hug.  
  
"Yes, he did very well." Her mother said smiling as she shut the door behind her daughter. "It would have been easier to read the note if you didn't crumple it up though." He mother said as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Did Inuyasha come?"  
  
"No, I didn't see him." She answered, cleaning up the mess from their late dinner.  
  
"Ohh..." Kagome's voice gave away her disappointment, but her mother didn't want to bother her tonight. She looked tired. "I'm going to bed then." She said yawning. "Night mom."  
  
"Goodnight Kagome."  
  
Kagome opened the door to her room and walked over to the open window. "I could have sworn I closed this before I left..." Kagome shut the window and changed into her pajamas. When she was done she plopped onto her bed. She was about to close her eyes and drift into sleep when she noticed dirt on her bedspread right next to her face. She sat up and looked at the spot on her bed. "How did that..." She started before she realized that wasn't the only spot of dirt on her bed. Then she leaned over and saw dirt on the floor too. "INUYASHA!"  
  
So, what do u think? Only 1 or 2 more chapters left...i think. It depends where I split it up, but I'm pretty sure it'll b 2. Next chapter...the fight! Well, review please!  
  
inuyashaandkagome4everever~1st 2 review!!! Yeah, it's not really supposed to be that sad. I've read ones that made me cry...  
  
Ks-Starshine~ soon, but 1st the screaming.  
  
Frozensakurablossems~ thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Angel~ I'm sry u know how he felt...need a tissue?  
  
mkh2~I've been there...i used 2 only write stuff at like 12-3 in the morning cuza that. 


	7. chapter 7

Dislclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother....uhhh...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! The evil lawyers were looking at me....ne1 have some lawyer repellent? I heard some1 had some...  
  
Date~ Noun, 7) a. An engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest. b. One's companion on such an outing.  
  
Define: Date~ Chapter 7 By Endless Moonlight  
  
Inuyasha sat in the highest stable branch of the god tree thinking about what had just happened. "What's wrong with me! Why is this so different?" He thought allowed, thinking of all the time he'd seen her with Koga. But...this wasn't like that. She had never truly willingly been with Koga...This felt like he had really lost her. "What am I thinking! I never had her!" He yelled at himself. "I never wan-" Just then girl fully occupying his thoughts screamed his name. "What do you want!" He demanded, not even turning to look at her.  
  
"Come down here!" She yelled again. Inuyasha obeyed.  
  
"Fine wench." He said jumping down. It was best not to make her any more angry with him or-  
  
"SIT!" She yelled, causing Inuyasha to come crashing down twice as fast. She could feel the anger building inside her. Inuyasha muttered a few curses before lifting his head up to look at her.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" He yelled back. Any hope of preventing her from exploding on him were lost.  
  
"My name isn't wench, it's Kagome." She said calmly, scaring Inuyasha. Then she crouched down to see him better and screamed I his ear. "I thought you would have figured that out by down!" Then She stood back up and put her hands on her hips. "Why did you come to my time Inuyasha?" She said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Feh, I came to get you." He said standing up and putting his hands in his sleeves. "But you were on one of those date-things planning to get married!" Inuyasha said hurt, angry but hurt all the same. He turned to look away when he realized he'd said more than he meant to.  
  
"W-what?" Kagome half gasped. "Married...why do you..." I took her a second for her to find her words...and all the original anger that came with it. "What are you talking about!"  
  
"What did you think you could trick me and go off and get married? " He snapped. Then he added, "I bet you did it just so you don't have to look for the jewel shards!" To try and make it look like he didn't care as much.  
  
"Sit! I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled loud enough to cause several birds, that were just starting to go to sleep, to fly away. "I don't know where you got the idea that I'm getting married, but I'M NOT!" Inuyasha sat up slowly.  
  
"You, you mean you're not..." He said softly, moving his gaze away from Kagome's fierce gaze. "But don't you get married if you...kiss them?" He added the last part fearfully. Kagome just stared at him for a moment.  
  
"What! Who told you..." Her voice faded as realization hit her. "YOU WERE SPYINING ON ME!?!" She yelled loud enough that Inuyasha had to press his ears to his skull to stop the ringing. Then he jumped up to face her.  
  
"Well it wasn't like I was trying to!" He yelled back. "I was just trying to get you so-"  
  
"So I could help you look for the stupid jewel shards!" She finished for him. "I've heard that one before Inuyasha! Don't YOU ever think that I can't stay here all the time! That I have another life!" She yelled, though not as loud as before. "I'm going home!" Then she turned around sharply and started to head for the well. She didn't get more than a few steps before Inuyasha yelled back at her.  
  
"Don't YOU ever think that I don't!?!" He shouted surprising Kagome as well as himself. He was yelled, but the sadness was still clear in his voice. "None of us do..." Kagome turned around just in time to see him jump back up into the god tree and start to stare off into space again. "Just go..."  
  
  
  
Sad, ne? well, I tried to make it that way. I kno this has got to b like the shortest of them all. I'm sry bout that, but it just seemed like a good place to end it. There's only one chapter left! Well, I hope u all review. ^_^  
  
inuyashakagome4everever~1st 2 review! What an honor!  
  
insomni-maniac~ too much sugar mayb? Well, thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3~ I don think ne1 really likes Hojo. He's so dense.  
  
Angel~ what a horrible guy! Well, I hope u don't stay upset 4 too long. Better days will come. ^_^  
  
Ks-Starshine~ u've reviewed like every chapter 2 ne? well, I hope u keep doin it! 


	8. final chapter

Disclaimer: If you still believe that I own Inuyasha, then u have the IQ of gum stuck to the bottom of a chair.  
  
Okay, I only got 4 reviews from u guys, but I'm updating neway cuz this is the last chapter and I luv u all so much. ^_^ Date~ Noun, 7) a. An engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest. b. One's companion on such an outing.  
  
Define: Date~ Final Chapter By Endless Moonlight  
  
Kagome Watched Inuyasha jumped back into the god tree. "Just go..." She heard him mutter and he turned his gaze to the forest below. There really must have been some view from up there. She looked at him...she couldn't look away. He seemed so sad.  
  
She had never really thought about what he said before. Every time she left to take a test, or catch up in school, everything just got put on hold. Then Inuyasha suddenly turned to look at her. "What are you staring at!" He sounded really irritated now. "Just go home! Go where you belong."  
  
Where she belonged...it was becoming more difficult to tell everyday. Right now though, it seemed she should just go home, let the fight be over with, but she couldn't. Kagome let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the trunk of the god tree. The she reached up and grabbed the lowest branch and started to climb.  
  
She was about a third of the way up, which considering how tall the god tree was is pretty high up, when Inuyasha decided to acknowledge her efforts buy jumping to the branch just above her. He crouched down and looked at her suspiciously. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm..." Kagome started, trying to continue to climb the tree at the same time. "going..." She reached up for the branch Inuyasha was standing on. It was above her head so she reached up and grabbed it with both hands. No sooner had she grabbed the branch, she slipped and would have fallen if Inuyasha hadn't grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to the branch he was on. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said smiling. It was like all her anger had just disappeared.  
  
"So where, exactly, were you going?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you said to go where I belong." She said blushing a little. "So I was."  
  
"And where's that? In a tree?" Inuyasha asked, though he knew it wasn't the right answer. Kagome just rolled her eyes and sat down on the branch. She let both her legs hang over the same side of the branch as she held onto it on either side of her legs, and leaned back a little in order to carefully balance herself.  
  
"No, with you." She said nervously before turning to look at Inuyasha to see his reaction. Inuyasha, who was now sitting with his back to the trunk of the tree in his usual position, just stared at her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"How do you figure that?" He asked doubtingly. Whether he doubted it possible, or that she didn't mean what she said Kagome didn't know.  
  
"Well," She explained. "I don't really belong here...and I don't really belong in my time anymore either because I'm here most of the time." Kagome turned her gaze and studied the stars. It was at least ten thirty by now, probably later... "You're the only other one who pass through the well. That's gotta mean something, doesn't it?" She asked to no one in particular, not turning her gaze from the stars. You could see them so much more clearly here.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha had never really thought of it like that before.  
  
"Besides, I promised I'd stay with you, didn't I?" She said giving him a quick glance and a smile.  
  
There was a long silence after that. The only thing either of them said was when Kagome almost fell because she was starting to fall asleep and Inuyasha muttered something along the lines of stupid girl before she moved to sit against Inuyasha. Eventually, it was Kagome who spoke though. Inuyasha would have been happy just staying like that for the rest of the night.  
  
"I didn't kiss Hojo you know." She said softly as she turned around to look at the confused hanyou. He was about to protest when she continued. "He was about to, but I turned my head at the last minute so he missed." Then she turned back around.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted off of his shoulders. Maybe he still had a chance with-wait, a chance with what? She was still dating; whatever that was... he was no longer sure, that Hobo guy. Then, as if on cue she spoke again.  
  
"The reason that date was so important was because I needed to break up with him..." She explained, finishing her sentence with a yawn.  
  
Then there was another long pause. Inuyasha didn't speak because he was deep in thought about what Kagome had just said. Kagome, on the other hand, didn't speak because she was fighting a losing battle with her eyelids. This time it was Inuyasha who broke the silence. "How come you've never asked me on one of your date things?" He asked nervously. "To see if...you know..."  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. Then she closed her eyes and spoke sleepily. "I don't need too...I already know how I feel about you..." She felt Inuyasha stiffen upon her comment.  
  
"And...and how is that?" He was even more nervous now.  
  
"I love you." She said quietly and opened her eyes again. She felt her heat pumping as she waited the few seconds for him to say something. She sighed in relief a little when he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you too Kagome." Then Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She was about to fall asleep when Inuyasha spoke again. "Can we still go on one of your dates?" He asked.  
  
Kagome's smile grew a little, if that was even possible. "I'd really like that Inuysasha..." She whispered. Then the both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
So...it was sweet, ne? I hope so. Well, please review! I think this was like the longest chapter...well it over with and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! You guys are my heros!  
  
Okay, I'm working on another fic called dreaming. I think it's only gonna be like 2 chapters, but I really wanna know what u guys think and where I should go w/ it. So please read it....  
  
nuyashakagome4everever~ first 2 review! I don't think ne1 really likes hojo. Lol.  
  
Ks-Starshine~ such a loyal reviewer! U even reviewed my other one. Ahh, ur so great!  
  
Aqua-baka~ thank u so much 4 reviewing! I missed u last time, I noticed ur review just after I posted the last chapter. Sry bout that!  
  
Angel~ I'm glad ur happy again. ^_^ thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Credits: Fanfiction.net, the creator of Inuyasah, an me. Lol. ^_^  
  
VER MUCH SPECIAL THANKS TO: Angel, Aqua-baka, Ks-Starshine, inuyashakagome4everever, Ryoko Maxwell3, insomni-maniac, mkh2, frozensakurablossems, chaos-bringer23, Hadley-chan, aphy69, Del_kaidin, Inu no Miko, kagomehigurashlx, Cheria, Cosmik, Rei, Candace, O2, lukina starhopper, HanyouGal, PadFootCc, Kagome-the-Halfbreed, and Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro. 


End file.
